One Horrible Life
by TheRumAndTheFeather
Summary: Kirsten's life suddenly takes a turn for the worse...Oneshot...I suck at summaries, please read. :


"May God have mercy on your souls." the crime-reader said, and the boards Victoria and Jack were standing on dropped, and the ropes around their necks tightened. I saw Norrington say something to Will, but Will shook his head. He pushed his way through the crowd of the bystanders, and I heard a gunshot ehco through the fort. Will fell to the ground. I ran over to him. Blood poured from the wound. I pulled him closer to me, and tried to stop it with a handkerchief that I had with me, but it wouldn't stop. "Will, please don't die! Please! You can't die!" I said, tears pouring from my eyes both because my best friends had just been hanged, and because my husband was dying. "Kirsten, tell the girls I love them." he said with a weak smile on his face. "Don't die!" "Kirsten, I love you." he said. "Will! Don't! You can't die!" I screamed. He went limp in my arms, and I sobbed some more. "No! It can't be happening! I'm just having a nightmare!" I kept telling myself, but it was no use. The reality was that three of the most important people in my life had just died. I couldn't change that. "Why?" I asked nobody in particular, "Why him? Why Will?" Some of the soldiers from the Royal Navy came up behind me and dragged me away from him. I had fought back, I had to spend every last minute I could with him. They took me to the small house that me, Will, and our three daughters lived in. I walked in, and tried to smile, and keep myself from crying in front of the girls.

"Mum!" they all screamed, running over to me, and hugging me. Their sparkly brown eyes filled with joy. Mine usually looked like that, but that was before my husband had died, totally innocent, and undeserving of death. That was before I had witnessed the deaths of three people, right there in front of me. Before, they had been sparkly with joy, not tears. "Where's Daddy?" seven year old Mykenna asked. She was like a miniature of me, everyone thought she was sweet and nice, but she was really loud and hyper. She didn't look much like me, though. She looked more like Will. She had curly dark brown hair, the same skin tone as him, and beautiful brown eyes. "He won't be coming home today, sweetheart." I answered, not quite sure how to tell them that their father had just been shot by an officer of the Royal Navy, one of the people that were supposed to be protecting them. "Why? Where'd he go? Did he go on a pirate adventure with Uncle Jack and Aunt Tori?" the middle one, five year old Destiny asked. Destiny was like a mixture of both me and Will. She could be quiet and calm one minute, and loud and obnoxious the next. She had very wavy, dark brown hair, light skin, not as pale as mine, and caring dark brown eyes. "No. He won't..." I paused. "He won't ever be coming home, girls. He's...dead..." I couldn't believe I had told them. I regretted saying anything about it. "Daddy died?" four year old Isabella asked, cocking her head. She acted just like her father, pretty quiet, she was loyal, trustworthy, and everything else that described Will, which made me cry even harder. She looked more like me, though, with mischievous brown eyes, very pale skin, and wavy ash-brown hair. We all sat there, crying our eyes out. We cried ourselves to sleep for many nights afterwards.

Now, as I'm telling you this story, I'm married to Norrington, commodore of the Royal Navy. He had forced me into taking his hand in marriage one month after Will's death, saying that if I didn't, he would kill me and the girls. I couldn't let that happen. They were the only bit of Will I had left. Norrington and I have one child together. I didn't have a choice in the matter, either. She's two months old, and her name's Kayleigh. She has pale skin, freckles, ash-brown hair, and bright green eyes. Norrington acts like Mykenna, Isabella, and Destiny are his children, and they're not. Never have been, never will be. Our wedding was awful. Norrington decided to make it this huge public event, so like everybody in Port Royal was there, watching it. I was so depressed after Will died that I stopped eating. Occasionally, I would eat something, but most of the time, I went without. I knew that this would probably kill me, but I didn't care. I was miserable enough already. I was trying to be there for my daughters, but I couldn't take it anymore. I would rather die than live with the pain of the deaths of my husband and best two best friends.


End file.
